Unexpected a Joe Jonas fanfic
by youreacutie12
Summary: Catherine is a girl who's best friend Addi is in love with the Jonas Brothers. Addi convinces Catherine to go to the concert, and after Catherine and Joe accidentally and switch phones, they have to meet up to trade back. Will they become friends or more?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt! I was bored today in History so I picked up my pen and started writing and this is what came out of it. I have 3 chapters done, but I'm just posting the first for now so tell me what you think and if I should continue. First chapters a little boring, but in chapter 2 when the Jonas Brothers come in it gets good! Review please!**

**And also, I obviously do not own the Jonas Brothers or any of their music. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story, I would be with them!**

"Catherine, you ROCK!" screeched my best friend Addison, dancing around my room to the Jonas Brothers latest hit song SOS. "I can't believe you agreed to come with me!" She sighed dreamily. "Just think, in less than 6 hours I'll be in the same room as Joe Jonas.

"Mmmhm," I mumbled, not looking up from my nails, which I were painting hot pink. "Cool"

"Well don't sound so excited. C'mon, we're going to a JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!" she exclaimed, dancing circles around me and obviously trying to get me excited.

"I know, I know," I said looking up at her. "It's just that I'm not that into the Jonas Brothers, you know that. I mean they play good music and they are pretty cute, but you've already called dibs on all of them."

"Not all of them. Well…maybe. But mostly Joe, he's the gorgeous one."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing she would go on about Joe for the next 5 minutes.

"And his hair is always so hot, and he has gorgeous eyes, and his arms are so toned now, and he's always so funny, and don't even get me started on that singing voice…" Addison's voice trailed off. "So anyway, what should I wear tonight?"

"Oh, I know! How about your t-shirt with Joe's face on it and your sweatpants that say Mrs. Joe Jonas," I suggested dryly.

"Catherine, be serious," Addison demanded. "I need to look good so there's a chance Joe will notice me."

"Okay, chill. Hmm, let's see." I responded, looking through her closet.

A half hour later we had finally decided on her concert outfit. Addison was dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a lack vest, and black converse shoes. I had to stifle a laugh because it was so not her usual style, she was clearly dressing this way to attract Joe's attention. Meanwhile I was just dressed in what I wore to Addison's house – my favorite pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt that said "rock and roll" in silver glitter, and a pair of silver flats. My dark reddish brown hair had been straightened and hung down my back, and my make-up was perfectly natural. Addison's wavy light brown had been pulled back with a few pieces framing her face, and her eyes were perfectly lined with just enough black eyeliner to make them really pop.

"You look awesome!" I told her honestly. "Joe would be a fool if he didn't think you were the hottest girl there."

"Thanks," she beamed. "You look great too. Now lets see if we can get there early enough to stalk their tour bus." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait," I said, pulling my arm out of her grasp and running back to her bed. "I almost forgot." I grabbed my new Iphone and held it gently in my hands. It had cost me almost 7 months pay and I never went anywhere without it.

"You're pretty obsessed with that phone you know," Addison laughed. "What would you do if you lost it?"

"Never gonna happen," I replied quickly. "Now let's go!"

And with that we were out the door, in the car, and on our way to see the Jonas Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have about 5 chapters done, but I've only posted two so far. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. And also read the disclaimer on the first page!**

**Edit: Would someone please comment, even if just to say "wow this is a horrible fanfic, you suck at life congrats!" haha. But seriously, please tell me what you're thinking and if you want me to continue it or not. I have a few more chapters done, and I might post one or two tonight if I get any reviews!**

"Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold onnnnnn."

As the last few notes of Hold On were being played, the crowd was going wild.

"Thank you!" Nick shouted above the noise. "We're so happy to be back here in out home state of New Jersey for the last stop on out When You Look Me In The Eyes tour! And since this is our last night, we're going to do something pretty special."

The crowds screaming got even louder, if that was possible, and he paused until it died down.

"That's right," Kevin said. "Tonight we're bringing back our prom queen theme for Hello Beautiful! So let's see, who wants to come up here tonight?"

Immediately the crowd started screaming and jumping up and down. Addison was one of the worst, and I found myself laughing at how desperate she looked.

"How about that beautiful girl right there?" I heard Joe say. I looked up and he was glancing in my general direction.

"OH MY GOD! ME?" Addison exclaimed.

"That girl right there, with the silver and black rock and roll shirt," he clarified. "Come on up!"

I heard a deep voice saying excuse me, then felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me and thrusting me towards the stage. It couldn't be me, why would he even pick me? I sure wasn't acting like I wanted it and there must have been a thousand other girls who would have much rather been in my place.

Suddenly I was on stage with bright lights hitting my face, staring out into the huge crowd. Oh yeah, did I mention I hated crowds? I had no time to be nervous though, because as soon I was there Kevin walked up to me.

"Hey there, I'm Kevin," Kevin told me holding out his arms for a hug.

"What's up, I'm Nick," Nick said, doing the same.

"And I'm Joe, nice to meet you," Joe smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

I smiled back and said "My name's Catherine, nice to meet you too."

"Alright everyone, let's hear it for Catherine!" Joe exclaimed. "She's the lucky girl we'll be singing to tonight."

I sat on the stool they brought out into the middle of the stage and heard the music begin.

"_Hello beautiful, how's it going," _Nick began.

The song continued with Joe and Nick taking turns singing, and at Joe's last part he knelt down, took my hand, and the crowd went wild.

"_If I couldn't see..."_ Joe stopped and did his famous pause, but this time instead of looking out at the crowd he kept his eyes focused on me. After what seemed like a lifetime he finally finished, "_those eyes."_ He kissed my hand and then reluctantly let it go.

"Alright everyone, once more give it up for Catherine!" Nick shouted. He pulled me into a hug, and Kevin did the same. Joe's hug lasted a bit longer and when he pulled away he whispered in my ear "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

My cheeks turned bright red but I told myself that any guy telling me this would have the same effect on me, it had nothing to do with the fact that Joe was a gorgeous celebrity. As I made my way back to my seat, fans wanting to know what it was like to be serenaded by the Jonas Brothers bombarded me. I told them it was all right and though most of them looked disappointed it shut them up.

"Tell me everything!" Addison yelled when I finally got back to my seat.

"It was no big deal, whatever," I said to her. "It should have been you instead of me anyway."

"And that's exactly why I want to know everything," she grinned, "So I can pretend it was me! But tell me after the concert, I don't want to miss a minute of them singing."

When the concert finally ended, the Jonas Brothers announced that they were doing a meet and greet. Addison dragged me all the way to the line, which was already about a mile long. She didn't care though; as we waited she made me recount every last detail of what it was like being sung to by the Jonas Brothers. A little over an hour later, we had finally reached the front.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Kevin," he said, nodding at us.

Addison opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out and she just stood there, staring.

"Hey Kevin," I said, holding out my hand to shake his. "I'm Catherine." I nudged Addison in the ribs with my elbow and that seemed to snap her out of it.

"What's up, I'm Addison," she said coolly, pushing a poster across the table for him to sign. As he did, he looked up.

"I know why you look so familiar! You're the girl we sang to, aren't you?" he asked.

"That's me," I replied

"Well, Joe's gonna be pretty happy," Kevin said under his breath. Addison shot me a questioning glance, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what Kevin was talking about and honestly, I didn't care.

We moved down the line to see Joe was up next.

"Hey, I'm Addison," she said calmly, but I knew she was freaking out on the inside. I was surprised she was actually able to keep herself calm and not jump all over him.

"And I'm Ca-"

"Catherine," Joe finished. "I remember you, how could I not?"

I felt Addison's eyes on me but I just kept looking at Joe. What was there to say to Addison anyway? I didn't even know how to respond to Joe, so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Sign this please?" I asked, shoving the poster towards Joe.

"Anything for a fan," he said, winking at me.

"Thank you so much," Addison gushed. "And by the way, you were awesome out there tonight. Better than both of your brothers combined."

"Yeah, thanks," Joe smiled, but he has a distant look in his eyes. As Addison and I moved down the line towards Nick, I couldn't help but notice Joe keep glancing over. We finally reached Nick and I had just reached out my hand to shake his when Joe came running over.

"What's up?" Nick asked, glancing at Joe. Joe pulled Nick aside and whispered something, then nodded his head towards us. "Oh, that's the girl!" Nick said, his eyes lighting up with recognition. "Sure man." And with that Nick turned to us.

"I'm very sorry girls, but security wants me and Joe to switch places for now." He quickly grabbed the poster and scribbled his name on it. "Sorry again, but have fun talking with Joe!"

"Weird," Addison muttered. "It's not like I have a problem with seeing Joe again, but what did Nick mean when he said that's the girl?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows," I responded. "Maybe he thinks you're cute!"

"You really think so?" Addison asked. "You know, I did-" but she was cut off.

"Well hello again girls, long time no see!"

I turned around and found myself staring right into Joe Jonas's eyes, which were gorgeous by the way.

"Hi again," I heard myself say. "I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name, what is it again?"

Joe laughed. "Cute. You're pretty awesome," he remarked and I felt myself blush. "It's not that often I meet a girl who treats me like a normal human and I really love it. Especially because it's you."

"Um, thanks?" I asked as Addison stood there, dumbstruck.

"Anytime," he replied, staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Well, we should probably be going," I said looking behind me. "Looks like we're holding up your line."

"Yeah," Joe said slowly. "Well do you want to exchange cell phone numbers or email addresses or something?"

"I don't really think that would be the best idea," I said gently. Joe's face fell. "But hey, you said you lived nearby right? Maybe we'll run into each other sometime." His face brightened.

"Oh, I'll be sure that happens," he grinned. "What town do you live in, will you at least tell me that?"

"Just about 10 minutes from Wyckoff," Addison replied quickly. "Isn't that where you live?"

"Yeah," Joe chuckled. "Well then we'll most likely see each other because we're in town for four months."

"Yeah, we'll see," I said with a small smile. "Goodbye Joe."

"Bye!" called Addison.

"I'll see you girls later," Joe called after us.

I grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her along until we reached the door, but the whole time I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. When we reached the door I quickly turned around and noticed Joe watching Addison and me leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing musicmylife1993, since you were the only one

**Thanks for reviewing musicmylife1993, since you were the only one! I was home sick today, so I had time to upload a new chapter so here you go. It's pretty short cause it's a filler but it gets better. I might get another one up tonight if I have time. Review, please!**

"What was _that _all about?" Addison asked me as soon as we were alone.

"Who knows," I replied. "Maybe he just thinks we're nice, normal girls who don't go crazy when we talk to him so he'd like to get to know us."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "I totally changed my mind. It's not me he wants, it's you! He was flirting with you the whole time."

"Whatever Addi," I said, shrugging off her ridiculous assumption. She's always had the wildest imagination. "Besides, you already called him, remember?"

"Yeah, like that'd every happen. Besides, it'd be so cool if my best friend was dating Joe Jonas!" she exclaimed.

"I think you're getting just a little ahead of yourself. In case you've forgotten, we just met and he knows absolutely nothing about me."

"Whatever Catherine," Addison said, clearly done debating this with me. "Time will tell."

I rolled my eyes, but luckily her attention was diverted.

"Ooh, look!" she yelled. "Ihop, let's go!"

"Alright, sounds good to me," I quickly replied, relieved to be off the subject of Joe.

We went in, got our food and spent the next hour or so talking like we always do. We talked about everything from school to the concert to how cute our waiter was, and surprisingly she didn't being up the subject of Joe and me again. When we finished, we decided to leave the waiter a little surprise with our tip. Addison quickly grabbed a napkin, wrote down both our numbers along with 'call us hott stuff!' We got up and headed out when we noticed a huge group walk in the door.

"Seriously?" Addison asked. "What are they having a party at," she checked her watch. "11:30 at night?"

"I guess," I replied, turning around and glancing at our table. "Addison, LOOK!" I shouted, nudging her in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" she asked. She turned around and suddenly got it. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, laughing.

The waiter had clearly found our note, and he was laughing to himself and shaking his head. Then, he took the napkin and tip, put them in his pocket, and walked away.

"Do you think he'll actually call?" I asked.

"We'll see," said Addison.

We were still laughing when I suddenly noticed I had walked right into a curly blonde haired guy with a moustache and sunglasses. He had clearly not known where he was going either because he had been texting on his phone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, gathering up my Iphone, lip-gloss, sunglasses, wallet, and everything else that had spilled up my purse.

"No problem," the guy replied. That voice sounded so familiar. "It was my fault anyway. I should have been-" his voice stopped. "Catherine?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeaaaaah," I replied slowly. "How do you know my name?"

The guy lowered his sunglasses, and suddenly I knew why his voice had sounded so familiar.

"Joe?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating pancakes," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We usually come here after our concerts."

I glanced at Addison, who was smirking. "Did you know that?" I asked. "Is that why you wanted to come?"

She didn't reply, just kept smirking and raising her eyebrows at Joe and me.

"Well anyway, since you guys are here do you wanna stay and eat with us?" Joe offered.

"We'd love to," Addison began, but I cut her off.

"You know, that's a really nice offer but we've already ate. Besides it's getting late so we probably should be heading home."

"What?" Addison demanded. "Catherine, are you crazy?"

"No, it's cool." Joe said. "Maybe we'll meet up some other time. Like I said, we're in town for a while so it gives me plenty of time to try and find you guys again."

"Alright," Addison's voice trailed off.

"Well, bye, see you later!" I called, and proceeded to drag Addison out the door.

"Seriously Catherine what was that?" she asked.

"I just don't want to get involved," I explained lamely. "What's the point? It's not like we'll ever see him again. And if we did, and if we became friends he'd be gone all the time anyway so there would be absolutely no point."

"You are hopeless, you know that?" Addison asked as we got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Whatever," I replied as I switched on my radio. To my dismay it was When You Look Me In The Eyes, by the Jonas Brothers. Luckily, halfway through the song it was interrupted by Addison's phone ringing. She glanced at her caller ID and then looked at me, confused,

"How are you calling me?" she asked.

"What?" I replied, equally confused. She held her phone in front of my face and sure enough her called ID said "Cat's cell". "Put it on speaker," I suggested. She hit speaker, then flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Hi Addison?" a deep voice inquired. "This is Joe, you know Jonas? We met tonight if you remember."

Addison turned to me and our mouths dropped open.

"Anyway," he continued. "Is Catherine there?"


	4. Chapter 4

I took the phone from Addison's hands and quickly took it off speaker

**A/N: Review please, I haven't gotten many. Even if it's just to tell me something bad. Good is obviously better though! ******** I want to know what you guys think! So read and review!**

I took the phone from Addison's hands and quickly took it off speaker.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, this is Joe Jonas. We met tonight? Unless you've forgotten me again," he said laughingly.

"No, no. I remember you," I replied slowly.

Suddenly Addison grabbed my purse and started digging through it. I shot her a 'what are you doing' look, but she just held up one finger in response.

"Then why do you sound so confused?" Joe asked.

"Well maybe it's because I have no idea how you got Addison's number, why you're calling her, and why it shows up as my name when you call."

"Um, excuse me?" Addison tried. "I think I might know the answer." She held up my phone.

"My phone?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, not your phone," Addison replied. "Joe's phone." She held it up to my face and browsed through it, and sure enough nothing looked familiar.

"Woah," was all I could say. "But how?"

"It's true," Joe replied. "After you left I went back to finish my text message. I noticed nothing in my phone looked familiar and I figured we must have accidentally switched phones. I remembered you were with your friend Addison, so I looked up her number and called her and now we're here! It was the only way I could figure out how to reach you."

"Oh, that makes sense. You know," I began, a mischievous smile forming on my face. "I bet you switched our phones on purpose so you would have a reason to see me again!"

"What? Are you kidding? I-"

"I've got your type figured out, I know what you're all about. You stole my phone so you would have a reason to see me again. Admit it, Jonas."

"You're crazy," he said indignantly. "If anything you switched our phones on purpose so _you_ could see _me_ again. After all, I am the famous one."

"Relax Joe," I laughed. "I'm totally kidding. And I definitely didn't switch them on purpose. Sorry, you're just not that important to me."

He laughed. "Believe me, that is a huge relief to hear. It shows me that you won't try to get me to marry you when I see you again. Are you busy tomorrow? I have an interview with Z100 in the morning, but after that I should be free if you wanted to meet up and switch phones. Maybe we could grab some lunch too, as an apology for accidentally switching phones?"

"Alright," I replied. "But in the morning I'm going shopping with Addison. Call me after your interview or something and we can meet at the mall and decide what to do from there."

"Sounds great," Joe said. "I'll see you tomorrow. And I guess I'll just call my number so you'll answer."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Bye," I said, and hung up. As soon as I did Addison looked at me and screamed.

"AHHHH! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH JOE JONAS!"

"It's not a date," I replied quickly. "We just have to switch phones, and he wants to have lunch as an apology for switching phones."

Our conversation continued as we reached Addison's house and headed up to her room. I think she was more excited for my day tomorrow than I was. The whole night she made me decide what to wear, how to do my hair, my make-up, and she came up with a list of conversation topics.

"Just think," she fantasized. "You and Joe will fall in love and introduce me to Nick. Then we'll fall in love too. We can have a double wedding and our kids can grow up as best friends and-"

I cut her off. "There's only two problems with your little idea. One, you like Joe and not Nick. And two, Joe and I are no interested in each other. We just met. Maybe we'll become friends, who knows. But that's all. There's no way I could handle a boyfriend who's always gone."

"You say that now," she replied. "But just wait and see what happens. And anyway, I think Nick's cuter now. I can't go for my best friend's guy!"

I rolled my eyes. It was pointless trying to explain that Joe was _not_ "my guy". Addison never gave up on anything. She just would convince herself something was better and go after that instead. Exactly like what she was doing with Nick.

"Well, anyway we should get to sleep," she said. "You have a pretty big day tomorrow!"

I nodded my head and yawned in agreement. "Night Addi," I said.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams!" she said. "Of Joe," she said under her breath.

"I heard that!"

Addison just laughed and turned off the light. I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
